As shown in FIGS. 1-3, in the drive structure for a traditional liquid crystal panel, each sub-pixel (e.g., sub-pixel R, G or B) corresponds to a source drive line and a gate drive line. The gate drive line transmits, in a row-by-row scanning manner, a threshold voltage to a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) switch in each row, so that a voltage of a corresponding source electrode can be applied to both sides of a liquid crystal.
A high-resolution panel may adopt the traditional single-gate drive structure as shown in FIG. 1, or the dual-gate drive structure as shown in FIG. 2, or the triple-gate drive structure as shown in FIG. 3. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, in such structure, the number of the gate drive lines will be increased remarkably, and the number of the corresponding gate drive ICs (integrated circuits) will be increased too.